


Случайная встреча

by Tykki



Category: Constantine (2005), DCU (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Hellblazer, Vertigo (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на фест  Comics are Special, по заявке: "Константин (из фильма)|Константин (из комикса). Случайная встреча в ходе выслеживания опасного демона, которое они ведут параллельно. Ехидные замечания в адрес друг друга".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Случайная встреча

Наклоняясь, чтобы коснуться пальцем лужицы фосфоресцирующей крови, Джон Константин слышит щёлканье зажигалки и насмешливое:  
\- Ну ты бы ещё сразу трубочку для коктейлей туда сунул, а то вдруг не всё впитается?  
Выпрямившись, Джон подозрительно смотрит на белобрысого незнакомца в потрёпанном бежевом тренче, дымящего так, словно "рак лёгких" - это такой бессмысленный набор звуков.  
\- Кто вы? - осторожно интересуется Джон.  
Незнакомец театрально разводит руками:  
\- И вот только ты подумаешь, что слава земная тебя не обошла... Хотя, что с вас, янки, взять, вы дальше собственного носа не видите. Я Константин. Джон Константин, прошу любить и не жаловаться.  
\- Что за бред? - на всякий случай Джон нащупывает в кармане распятие с частицей Плащаницы в нём. - Это я - Джон Константин.  
Незнакомец делает шаг вперёд, и Джон отступает - и оказывается под светом фонаря.  
\- Ну-ка... - с любопытством пялится на него белобрысый. - Не, сквайр, тебя кто-то обманул: ты моложе Джона Константина, ты брюнет, у тебя морда серьёзней, чем у королевы, но самое главное - ты американец.  
Но так просто Джона с толку не сбить.  
\- Я - Джон Константин, - холодно говорит он. - Меня в этом городе отлично знают. Шутка затянулась, так что предлагаю вам сваливать туда, откуда пришли.  
Белобрысый вздыхает, на удивление не обидевшись:  
\- Опять, что ли, параллельные вселенные наложились? Обалдеть, никогда не хотел даже думать, что где-то есть мир, где я говорю на этом отвратном наречии, которое вы, янки, имеете совесть называть английским... Ладно, паря, не куксись. И завязывай с моционом на сегодня: демон уже нашёл себе жертву, а это значит, что до следующего заката мы его не увидим.  
\- А вы откуда знаете? - хлопает глазами Джон, пропустив всю остальную информацию, как несущественную.  
\- А ты думаешь, Константин хоть в одном мире не увяз по локоть в таких делах? - ухмыляется белобрысый. - Ну давай, пошли уже, пропустим по стаканчику и сравним показания. Идёт?  
Вообще Джон предпочитает работать в одиночку и уж тем более не рассказывать детали расследования первому встречному подозрительному типу, но оного подозрительного типа лучше бы не выпускать из виду...  
\- Идёт.

В баре белобрысый, называющий себя Константином, снимает тренч, вешает его на спинку стула и закатывает рукава рубашки.  
\- Господи Боже мой, ты ещё и модно одет, - вздыхает он, глядя на спутника. - Ну да ладно, ежели ты Константин, то что-то в тебе всё равно должно быть. Какого фига ты ручки только шаловливые совал в кровь демона, несчастных случаев на производстве захотелось?  
\- У меня перчатки, благословлённые Папой, - сухо информирует Джон. - Никакая кровь демона им не страшна.  
\- Перчатки, благословлённые Папой? - хмыкает Константин-британец. - Да ты что? А демона ты убирать собрался, часом, не клюшкой, благословлённой кардиналом?  
\- Если уж на то пошло, то у меня есть многозарядное дыхание дракона, действует безотказно, - тяжело смотрит на него Джон-американец. - А что вы-то собирались делать, когда его найдёте?  
\- Да как обычно, - пожимает плечами белобрысый. - Узнал бы, чего ему надо, послал на хрен, дал по яйцам. Сквайр, ты серьёзно веришь в эту хрень с арсеналом?   
\- Предпочитаю идти на дело подготовленным.  
\- Шутишь? Много чести им - зачарованные мечи и сокрытые в веках артефакты. - Константин-старший снова закуривает и выдыхает дым в лицо собеседнику. - Ритуалы - это же так, для красоты.  
Джон-младший отмахивается от дыма.  
\- Можно курить в сторону? Одного рака лёгких мне за жизнь хватит.  
Белобрысый смотрит на него почти с уважением:  
\- А, у тебя тоже был? Ну, раз ты ещё жив, всё-таки ты Константин. Но на трезвую голову такими вещами не делятся. Эй, бармен!..

Спустя сорок минут и пару бутылок виски оба Константина уже знают, как много у них в жизни одинаковых имён и людей, но как причудливо не совпадает то, что им об этих людях и именах известно.  
\- Значит, папаша Миднайт у вас поддерживает нейтралитет, а вообще союзник? - Константин-в-тренче хихикает. - А я-то своего поганца убрал давно, когда он вконец оборзел. Не, ну а то, что Габриэль у вас - горячая дамочка, это вообще вселенская несправедливость. У нас-то это двухметровый Сноб. Был. Ну и как, кстати, вы там Габриэль того?  
\- Чего - "того"? - поперхнувшись, шокированно уточняет Константин-в-чёрном-пиджаке.  
\- Трахнули, спрашиваю? - цыкает зубом собеседник.  
\- Шутите!  
\- Да ничуть. Мы своего того, да. В смысле, не я лично, так, знакомая суккубша подмогла. Толку от этого было, правда... Но посмотреть на красотку-Габриэль я бы не отказался.  
\- Да она долбанутая на всю голову!  
Белобрысый пожимает плечами:  
\- Как и все они. Но женщины что с крыльями, что с рожками ещё ничего, потому что женщины. А вот с мужиками я бы мутить не стал, тут как-то лучше своего биологического вида придерживаться.  
\- Э... Я в принципе по женщинам, - говорит Джон-брюнет на всякий случай . А то вдруг. - В смысле, и в своём биологическом виде.  
\- Твои проблемы, сквайр, - фыркает Константин. - Ну так расскажи, куда у тебя рак лёгких делся?  
Спустя короткую, но пафосную историю он сжимает ладонями голову и страдальчески переспрашивает:  
\- Ты правда решил устроить самопожертвование? Старой, как мир, валюткой откупиться и от Верха, и от Низа, значит? Вот ты что, дурак, а? Я их в угол загнал и за фамильные драгоценности взял, потому и средний палец спокойно показывал. Вот же ж, откуда в тебе такая правильность, ты же Константин?  
\- Это ещё не значит, что я обязан быть эгоистичным ублюдком, как некоторые! - обижается Джон, нервно зажёвывая "даблминтом" желание закурить. - А вот что вы смолите одну за одной, повторения программы захотелось?  
\- Во-первых, пусть повторяют, я им и на бис что-нибудь прищемлю, - отмахивается Константин. - Во-вторых, ты не прав, как раз эгоистичным ублюдком ты быть и обязан. Где твой голос крови, в конце концов?  
\- Да идите вы!  
\- Ты посмотри, какой у нас праведный гнев! - Константин тушит бычок о край уже полной пепельницы. - Что ж ты, если такой хороший, пьёшь тут со мной, а не с друзьями добрые времена вспоминаешь?  
Джон-местный смотрит в стакан.  
\- С тех пор, как они один за одним погибли... Хеннеси, Чез... Просто из-за того, что оказались рядом... Что-то мне не хочется заводить друзей.  
\- А... - тянет Константин-иностранец, и его взгляд в первый раз за всю ночь смягчается. - Знакомое дело. Понимаю. - Он разливает новую порцию виски им по стаканам и поднимает свой. - Ну, Джонни, чего уж тут, судьба у нас всё-таки такая... Выпьем? За ушедших друзей.  
И первый раз за ночь они рады компании друг друга.


End file.
